


Culture Clash

by MrProphet



Category: The Museum of Everything
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Culture Clash

GUARD 1  
Cheers then...

GUARD 2  
...thanks then...

GUARD 1  
...cheers then...

GUARD 2  
...thanks then...

GUARDS  
...cheers!

GUARD 1  
Welcome to the Museum of

GUARDS  
Everything.

GUARD 2  
You join us at a very exciting time, here at the Museum of

GUARDS  
Everything

GUARD 2  
as we begin filming a brand new cultural reality show.

GUARD 1  
Each week, two great works of art will be championed by a series of art experts and celebrities.

GUARD 2  
At the end of the week, one of the paintings will be voted out by the public and

GUARDS  
pulped!

GUARD 1  
It's not big, it's not clever...

GUARD 2  
...but it is what it takes to get on Channel 4 these days.

GUARD 1  
This week the show will feature The Death of Actaeon and the Venus of Urbino, both by Tiziano Vecelli.

GUARD 2  
The PR bods are calling it...

GUARDS  
...The Clash of the Titians.

GUARD 1  
We don't write them.

GUARD 2  
We just have to say them.

GUARD 1  
It is not our place to comment on matters of policy.

GUARD 2  
But we would like to point out that the complaints department is to your left.

GUARD 1  
Complaints forms are in the tray by the door.

GUARD 2  
And pens can be obtained from the...

GUARD 1  
Gift Shop!

FX: Heavenly chorus

GUARD 2  
We encourage you to make your voices heard.

GUARDS  
Anarchy works! Cheers then!


End file.
